Récit d'un mort vivant
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: " Je m'appelle Owen Harper, et ceci est mon histoire. "


_Hello la populace, ça fait un moment que ce compte n'a pas été utilisé! Et c'est la faute aux séries!_

_Donc reprenons du service : cette courte fic sera situé sur le personnage d'Owen Harper (Torchwood), qui est un personnage avec une histoire particulièrement fascinante! (surtout dan la 2e saison) bref j'en dis pas plus!_

_Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin!_

_( Note : Si vous pouvez, je vous conseille FORTEMENT de lire en écoutant le thème d'Owen )_

* * *

Je me décide enfin à taper quelques mots sur l'ordinateur, parmi les nombreux et désormais inutiles dossiers qui y sont entrés. Ceci est le seul moyen d'extérioriser cette douleur en moi, même si personne ne lira ces lignes. Par où commencer ? Il y a tant à dire...

Je m'appelle Owen Harper, mon âge importe peu. Quoique... J'ai actuellement 27 ans. Je suis un médecin bossant pour l'institut Torchwood basé à Cardiff. Autrefois, j'avais une fiancée, mais elle est décédée par la faute d'un allien qui avait totalement déréglé son système cérébral. C'est alors à ce moment là que j'ai intégré l'institut. Je ne connaissais encore rien des extra-terrestres, c'est à peine si je croyais en leur existence. Mais mon patron, le Capitaine Jack Harkness, m'a montré la réalité des choses, la menace que représentent ces créatures venues de lointaines planètes. J'ai alors rejoins les rangs, soignant les blessures de mes collègues, procédant aux autopsies d'alliens. La vie à Torchwood est en perpétuel mouvement, rares sont les moments de répit. Ce job draine votre énergie, sans cesse. Vous êtes marié à votre poste. Je me consacre à Torchwood depuis des années, sans faillir. Mes coéquipiers sont mes meilleurs amis. Nous avons vécu tant de choses ensemble. Gwen, la vaillante et charmante jeune femme. Ianto, le meilleur homme-café qui soit, et un homme fidèle. Jack, le boss gay mystérieux, mais tellement cool. Et Toshiko, ma belle Toshiko. Ô si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de toi, Ô si tu savais combien je tiens à toi. Toshiko Sato, brave et parfaite à mes yeux. Pardon de ne jamais t'avoir dit combien tu comptes à mes yeux. Mais les choses ne se sont pas toujours déroulées comme il aurait fallu.

Ma vie se résume à ça : le boulot, l'amour, le sexe. J'aurais eu bien des aventures, le sexe mettait du piment dans ma vie, la rendait plus agréable, et moins terne. Il n'y avait jamais de suite à ces histoires. Une femme avait fait chavirer mon cœur, une belle aviatrice, d'une autre époque. Elle fut la première à m'avoir ouvert les yeux, et mes sentiments pour elle étaient sincères. Mais hors de son temps, il lui était impossible de rester au 21e siècle. Elle repartit, m'abandonnant. Je n'ai jamais eu droit de vivre pleinement une vie amoureuse, avec une épouse à chérir, des enfants à voir grandir jour après jour. Non, il n'a jamais été question de ça pour moi.

Ceci était l'histoire de ma vie, et maintenant, voici celle de ma mort.

Tout se déroula un jour d'apparence banale au boulot. Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu. C'est ce jour là que ma vie s'est effondrée. Ce fut lors d'une mission que je reçus la balle qui me tua. Une balle dans le torse. Aucun espoir de survie, mes organes avaient été touchés. Je m'étais engouffré dans le tunnel noir et infini de la Mort. Un endroit froid et silencieux, vide comme le Néant. N'allez pas espérer retrouver vos proches une fois endormis pour toujours. Vous ne trouverez rien, vous marcherez seul et personne ne sera là pour vous accompagner. La solitude vous poursuivra durant l'éternité. C'est ce à quoi nous devons tous nous attendre. Je marchais dans ce tunnel, sans cesse. Je ne ressentais rien, aucune douleur, aucune fatigue. Je ne réfléchissais pas, j'agissais juste. J'étais un pantin entre les mains de la Faucheuse. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, à errer. J'étais mort. C'est le destin de chaque membre de Torchwood, mourir jeune. Bien des membres nous ont précédé dans la mort. Et eux aussi étaient jeunes. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'aucun être humain sur cette foutue planète ne sait que vous l'avez protéger d'une menace extra-terrestre. Personne ne connaît Torchwood, nous agissons dans l'ombre de la population, comme des fantômes. Lorsque nous mourrons, personne ne nous est reconnaissant. A quoi bon sauver le monde si c'est pour ne pas être remercié ? L'univers s'en fiche.

Je suis mort. Un jour, je me souviens seulement d'une main qui se tendait vers moi parmi les Ténèbres, une main faite de fer et de métal. Je l'ai saisi, et elle m'a sorti de ce tunnel noir. C'est ce jour là que moi, Owen Harper, je suis devenu un mort-vivant. Ce fut mon Capitaine qui me sortit du repos éternel, je ne sais plus pour quelles raisons.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que mon existence est devenue un enfer. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me rendais compte des conséquences de mon retour chez les vivants, alors que mon corps lui, était bel et bien mort. Je ne pouvais plus manger, le sexe n'était plus possible. C'était pourtant une des choses que j'aimais le plus sur Terre. Si je me blessais, jamais je ne pourrais guérir. J'étais devenu un fantôme errant à la surface du Globe. Je ne peux plus aimer, ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Le destin a définitivement banni le verbe aimer de mon vocabulaire. Jamais je n'aurais d'épouse à chérir ou d'enfants à voir grandir. Jamais je ne sentirais de nouveau la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec une femme, de sentir son corps contre le mien. Plus jamais je ne pourrais boire ces alcools que j'aime tant. Si vous voyiez mon appartement. Le réfrigérateur a disparu, j'ai jeté tant d'affaires, de produits de toilettes. Mon corps est mort, seule mon âme l'habite et l'anime. Je suis voué à vivre ainsi éternellement, dans cette douleur que l'on m'inflige jour après jour. La souffrance de ne plus être libre. Le sentiment d'être une coquille vide, car au fond, c'est ce que je suis.

Ô ma Toshiko, heureusement que tu ne vois pas ces mots. Heureusement que tu ne vois que mon sourire au boulot. Je dissimule ma douleur sous des éclats de rire, mais elle est bien là, ancrée en moi comme un poignard. Je ne ressens plus la douleur physique, elle est uniquement mentale. Et c'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de pire.

Aucun moyen de mettre un terme à cette existence. Si je me jetais d'un toit je serais paralysé pour l'éternité. Impossible de me noyer, mes poumons ne fonctionnent plus. Si je m'ouvre les veines, aucune goutte de sang ne coulera. Non... Il n'y a aucune échappatoire à cette douleur. Je me sens prisonnier d'une ronce qui me serre chaque jour de plus en plus, enfonçant ses épines dans ma peau petit à petit. L'immortalité, combien de personnes en rêvent sans savoir la souffrance qu'elle entraîne ? Cette solitude, ce vide...

Je suis Owen Harper, médecin pour Torchwood, et ceci est l'histoire de mon interminable existence.

* * *

_Et voilà! En espérant que ce court (très court) OS vous aura plu! Vous venez de perdre 5 minutes de votre précieuse vie... fufufufu~_

_Bref! Review? Ca vous prendra quelques minutes et c'est cool pour l'auteur. :3_


End file.
